A navigation system performs travel guidance for enabling a user to easily and quickly reach the selected destination. A typical example is a vehicle navigation system where a vehicle is equipped with a navigation function to guide a driver to a destination through a calculated route. Such a navigation system detects the position of the user's vehicle, and reads out map data pertaining to an area at the current vehicle position from a data storage medium, for example, a CD-ROM (compact disc read-only memory), a DVD (digital versatile disc), or a hard disc. Typically, the navigation system displays a map image on a monitor screen while superimposing thereon a mark representing the current location of the user. At an intersection, the navigation system notifies the user which direction to turn at the intersection.
FIGS. 1A-1H show an example of overall procedure and screen display involved in the navigation system for route guidance to a destination. FIG. 1A shows an example of locator map screen of the navigation system when the destination is not specified. Typically, the navigation system displays a street on which the vehicle (current vehicle position VP) is running on a map image and a name of the street. Other information such as a north pointer NP, a map scale and a current time may also be illustrated on the display screen.
An example of process for specifying a destination in the navigation system through a Point of Interest (POI) search method is shown in FIGS. 1B-1F. A “Find Destination by” screen shown in FIG. 1B for specifying an input method for selecting the destination. The “Find Destination By” screen lists various methods for selecting the destination including “Address” for specifying the city and address of the destination, “Intersection” for specifying the names of two streets which intersect with one another, and “Point of Interest (POI)” for selecting the programmed destination based on the name, category or telephone number.
When selecting, the “Point of Interest” method in FIG. 1B, the navigation system displays selection methods of point of interest (POI) either by “Place Name” or “Place Type” in FIG. 1C. The “Place Name” is to specify a name of the intended POI, and the “Place Type” is to specify a category of the intended POI. If the “Place Type” is selected in FIG. 1C, the navigation system lists the categories of POIs as shown in FIG. 1D.
FIG. 1E shows a situation when the user has selected a “Restaurant” category in the example of FIG. 1D. In this example, the screen includes a list of names of the restaurants typically sorted by distance from the current position. Because “Pizza Hut” is the nearest location from the current position, it is listed on the top. The user selects a particular restaurant among the restaurant lists for route guidance in FIG. 1F.
In FIG. 1G, the navigation system displays a progress scale during the calculation of the route to the destination. After determining the guidance route, the navigation system starts the route guidance operation as shown in FIG. 1H. Typically, the navigation system shows the intersection that is highlighted to show the next turn and a direction of the turn. The search method in a conventional navigation system works in this manner when there is one fixed destination.
However, the conventional navigation system cannot sufficiently fulfill the needs of a user who wants to search multiple points of interest and obtain the most efficient route to accomplish the purpose of the trip. Although the above procedure works to guide a user to a particular destination, there is a demand that the route guidance function of the navigation system be extended for a new level of achievement in the driving. For example, the conventional navigation system is not suitably designed to obtain information on places of interest associated with a particular route, park, etc.
In many areas of the country, there are roads selected by the government or public organization based on scenic, recreational, natural, historic, cultural and archaeological qualities (hereafter referred to as “scenic byways”). A typical example of scenic byway is a road running through a national park, a coastline, etc., where a visitor can enjoy many beautiful sceneries, natural monuments, etc. along the road. Such an example of scenic byway is illustrated in the schematic map view of FIG. 2 that has a scenic byway name “San Luis Obispo North Coast Byway” (part of “Coast Highway 1” in California).
As shown, there are many attractive places to visit on the scenic byway shown in FIG. 2. For example, on the schematic map image of FIG. 2, it is assumed that “San Simeon”, “Cambria”, “Harmony”, etc., are places of interest (byway points or scenic places) along the scenic byway that provide scenic attractions. Such places of interest may not necessarily be located on the scenic byway, but are close enough to the scenic byway such that a driver or a hiker can easily reach such places. For instance, “Ragged point vista”, “Point Estero”, etc., are not directly located on the scenic byway (Coast Highway 1) but are located close to the scenic byway.
Although a limited number of byway points are shown on the map in FIG. 2, many other byway points may exist. For example, “Estero Properties”, “Hearst Castle”, “Mission de San Luis Obispo”, “Monterey Bay National Marine Sanctuary”, “Morro Bay National Estuary”, etc. on the map image are also places of interest associated with the scenic byway of FIG. 2. Although there are many scenic byways in the country, in the conventional navigation system, it is not easy to find a scenic byway, let alone to obtain information on scenic places along and proximate to the scenic byway or to efficiently visit such scenic places.
Thus, it is desired that scenic byways can be searched in an efficient and organized manner through a navigation system. Moreover, there is a need of new navigation system that is capable of easily and quickly finding information regarding scenic byways and scenic places and creating an efficient route to visit such scenic places.